Edward's Cat
by Harukaito
Summary: Edward finds a cat but Trisha won't let him keep it. Edward ends up running off and Alphonse decides to do something to cheer up his older brother. Drabble-ish and first Fullmetal Alchemist fanfic.


**Author's Note (Feel free to ignore): Well, this is my first Fullmetal Alchemist fanfiction :). I was writing it on a car ride home so it was done in about 20 minutes but I still really like it. There needs to be more cute Ed/Al Brotherly love on this site ^^. Enjoy!**

Summary: Edward finds a cat but Trisha won't let him keep it. Edward ends up running off and Alphonse decides to do something to cheer up his older brother.

* * *

"Please please please can we keep it?" Edward Elric's eyes were wide and sparking with innocence as he pled with his mother. In his arms was a kitten.

Trisha shook her head sadly, "I'm sorry, Honey," she said in a soft apologetic voice, "But we really can't take care of a kitten right now. Besides, I'm sure that there's another family here in this area who would gladly take in such a cute kitty. I'm sure that it will be fine."

"B-but," Edward began to cry, "There aren't very many people living around here...the only other people I know about are Winry and her family. Besides, I could care for the cat! I would feed it and clean up after it and love it." Seeing that his Trisha still hadn't changed her opinion as she gently took the little bundle of fur from his arms Edward began to cry in earnest. Not wanting his mother to see how much this had affected him, Edward turned around and ran away.

Unbeknownst to him, his younger brother, Alphonse, had been hiding behind the house and had seen everything. He knew that Edward had really wanted the cat and it broke his heart to see his brother that sad. For a moment he felt a rush of anger towards their mother for making his brother so mad but that was drowned out by another wave of sympathy and sorrow for his older brother. As Alphonse watched his mother walking out to a nearby field (probably to set the kitten free) he wondered how he could make Edward feel better.

'What could I do to make Brother feel better?' he wondered sadly to himself, 'I wish that I could do something really special. But what can I do? I know that he loves cake but I don't know how to make them...' Poor little Alphonse had been wandering around the house and yard trying to think of something that would cheer up Edward. 'But what can I possibly do? I'm not good at anything...' by now he had wandered into his and Edward's bedroom. Catching sight of something on his bedside table. '...I know what I can do for brother!'

Edward was crying under a large tree on a nearby hill. He didn't understand why his mother wouldn't just let him keep the cat. It needed an owner, right? And they had extra room, right? So why couldn't they just keep it? Now it would be outside in the cold trying to tip over trash cans to find meager scraps of food and sleeping underneath porches to stay out of the rain. These thoughts made his small frame shake with renewed sobs.

"Brother?" Alphonse's timid voice surprised Edward who hastily tried to hide his tears.

"Al?" Edward was finding it hard to keep his voice from trembling, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be up at the house helping mom with dinner or something?"

Alphonse sat down next to his older brother. "I wanted to make sure that you were okay..."

"Of course I'm okay! Why wouldn't I be!" Edward snapped. But he had looked up at his brother and knew that Alphonse had seen his tears.

Alphonse smiled sadly at his older brother, "I saw what happened earlier. I'm really sorry that mom wouldn't let you keep the cat. I wanted to keep it too." Edward's gaze softened as his brother suddenly threw his arms around him in a full hug. "But...I wanted to do something that would help you feel better. You know I hate it when you're sad, Brother."

Alphonse reached behind him and pulled out a little wooden cat which he handed to Edward. "I'm not as good at you yet," he began, "But it's the closest that I've gotten so far to a perfect transmutation and I thought that it would make you feel better."

"Oh Alphonse...thank you so much" his small hesitant grew into a full smile, "And this is amazing! You're really getting better at Alchemy!" Alphonse's stomach growled and Edward began to laugh. "I guess that we should get home, huh? You sound like you're staving."

The two brothers got up and began walking home together. Edward's left hand was gently cradling the little wooden cat that his brother had transmitted for him and his right was wrapped around Alphonse's.

"Thanks again, Al."

"You're welcome, Brother."

* * *

**Authors Closing Note (Feel free to ignore this one too!): That was "Edward's Cat". I would love to hear what you think. Reviews are loved very much (but not begged for!) and flames will be used to burn homework.**


End file.
